This invention relates to a floating caliper type disc brake and, particularly to the disc brake of the type wherein a stationary member slidably or floatingly guiding thereon a caliper is integrally formed with such as a knuckle member or the like constituting a non-rotatable part of a vehicle, and the caliper and friction pads constitute an assembly such that the assembly is mounted on the knuckle member by two guide bolts. Such disc brakes enable to reduce the weight of the vehicle and to decrease the number of parts and are usually called as direct-mount disc brakes.
In the direct-mount disc brakes there are problems that the assembling process is troublesome and time consuming thereby increasing assembling costs and decreasing the productivity and that the parts controlling is difficult, since parts such as the caliper, friction pads and pad springs are usually manufactured respectively by respective parts manufactures and are assembles at a vehicle manufacturer.
Japanese Utility Model Disclosure (Kokai-Koho) No. 55-175639 shows a friction pad guiding and supporting device wherein a guiding and supporting member formed of a spring steel plate extends between a caliper and a friction pad such that the relative displacement between the friction pad and the guiding and supporting member in the radially inward and outward directions and in the circumferential directions is prevented and the relative displacement between the caliper and the guiding and supporting member is restricted such that the friction pad can be suspended from the caliper when the caliper and the friction pad are demounted from the stationary member.